M4A1
Derived from the M16A3, the M4A1 (Model 4 Advanced 1) is an automatic, gas-operated, box magazine fed carbine, but is classified in the game as an Assault Rifle. Although not the most popular weapon in game, virtually every player have used an M4A1 due to its sheer fame, low recoil, cheap cost, and the lack of rank requirement. Overview The M4A1 is one of the first assault rifles to be released in the game. In terms of general statistics the M4A1 is one of the most effective assault rifles in the game. Its low recoil makes it very easy to control, when looking through a scope, one can spray and hit even at long range. The first few bullets will go straight up, but not by much, then any full auto fire continued after that will go side to side, making it harder to control. However, that can be prevented by tapping instead of spraying, although the latter is still effective. Despite being one of the weakest assault rifles (borderline 4 - 5 hit), the M4A1 is one of the best choices for close range combat with its light weight, rapid fire rate, and narrow reticle spread. The M4A1 is on par with many other assault rifles as the least accurate assault rifles in the game. However, the weapon remains precise and will be effective at all except those extremely far away. It has minimal damage drop off making it as powerful as most assault rifles over medium and long ranges, this coupling with its low recoil making it lethal for farther ranges as well. The M4A1 is superseded by many similar, low-recoil weapons such as the M416, causing NX buyers and many high ranking players to choose superior weapons. However, it still has intrinsic value. For 800 GP, a player of any rank can rent a weapon that is incredibly easy to use at any range. While it may be overlooked by most, it is definitely a respectable weapon and exceptional in its own right. It is one par with the AK-47 and FAMAS as the most popular weapon for low ranking players, the latter only being popular because it is given for seven days upon account creation. Variants M4A1 CQBR The M4A1 CQBR '''(Close Quarters Battle Reciever) is a modified version of the M4A1. It used to be available only through supply cases. It can now be safely purchased with GP, but a rank requirement of Major/II makes it out of reach for most players. Not to be forgotten though, the M4A1 CQBR can be obtained in the Gray & Black Hi-Sec cases. the latter it can be obtained for permanent. Compared to the M4A1, it lighter and more compact, taking up less view space and takes less time to draw out. It is one of the more effective weapons from supply cases and one should use it to its full extent when acquiring it. M4A1 Desert Warrior The '''M4A1 Desert Warrior is a purely cosmetic variant of the M4A1, and is available only through the Black Market. This was the first Black Market Cosmetic Variant. It performs the same as the regular M4A1 and comes in a desert camo. The Desert Warrior is one of the earliest NX weapons to be released, and also one of the few that performs on par with their GP counterparts. As a result this weapon is quite unpopular because it performs on par with the normal M4A1, making it a worse choice of spending compared to other NX weapons that are superior to their GP counterparts, despite many being less effective and more expensive than the Desert Warrior. Many buy it only for its appearance. This weapon could no longer be purchased for permanent as of December 2010 as it is one of the retiring for permanent weapons. M4A1 SOPMOD The M4A1 SOPMOD (Special OPerations MODification) is a modified M4A1. It is an very rare weapon obtainable only through the MYST-N, which is available for 2,000 NX, although it has been made for safe NX purchase on various occasions. It has a unique desert camouflage paint job and has a matching Suppressor and Itech Reflex Sight. The suppressor has a sound different from the one in the Shop, and is one of the quietest in the game. These modifications cannot be removed, leaving the magazine's capacity as the only aspect of the weapon that the player can modify. The suppressor bestows the SOPMOD with a unique sound, and does not incur a damage penalty. This gun is very similar to the M4A1 CQBR, but with an attached silencer and iTech scope. This gun is often referred to as the ultimate upgrade of the M4 family, and one of the best assault rifles in the game. It is more similar to the M416 CQB than M4A1. Trivia *The real M4 fires the 5.56 NATO round. *There are several methods of mounting optics on a real M4, two of which are used in-game. On the M4A1, optics are mounted on the carry handle via a carry handle mount. On the M4A1 CQBR and the SOPMOD, the optic replaces the carry handle on the upper receiver. *The term "SOPMOD" actually refers to a wide array of attachments (optics, lasers, launchers, grips, silencers, etc.) which are used to personalize a weapon to a soldier's preferences and mission requirements. *During Assault Rifle Month in July, the M4A1 SOPMOD went on sale for a week. It was priced at 16,700 NX for a 90 day rental, but was discontinued from purchase as of 8-05-09. *The M4A1 Desert Warrior went on sale as a Permanent Weapon from December 9 to December 16, 2009. *After the 4-29-2009 patch, a player could make the M4A1 the default weapon for 24,900 NX. This feature is no longer available. *The M4A1 SOPMOD has a unique suppressor. *The M4A1 SOPMOD has a suppressor which looks like an S2 suppressor but having very little sound making special ops. *The basic M4A1 was one of the items for permanent sale during the Black Friday 2010 event. This cost 60,000 GP. Both the Black Friday 2010 price sales was from November 26th at 11:00 am PST to November 29th at 11:00 am PST. It was offered for a permanent duration for the second time during "The Best of 2010 Sale" for 100k GP. Media Combat-Arms_74.jpg|M4A1 SOPMOD Ingame M4A1.jpg|real m4a1 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons